covert_historywikiaorg-20200215-history
J. C. Hurewitz
| birth_place =Hartford, Connecticut | death_date = | death_place = Manhattan | death_cause = pneumonia | body_discovered = | resting_place = | resting_place_coordinates = | monuments = | residence = | nationality = | other_names = | ethnicity = | citizenship = | education = *Trinity College, Hartford, CT, B.A., 1936 *Columbia University, M.A., 1937, Ph.D., 1950 | alma_mater = | occupation =Middle East scholar | years_active =1937–1984 and beyond | employer = *U.S. Government, Department of State, Washington, DC, senior political analyst, 1945-46 *United Nations Secretariat, Lake Success, NY, political affairs officer, 1949-50 *Columbia University, New York, NY :lecturer, 1950-52 :assistant professor, 1952-54 :associate professor, 1954-58 :professor of government, beginning 1958 :director, Columbia's Middle East Institute, beginning 1971 *Consultant to :RAND Corp., 1962-70 :Department of State, 1966-70 :United States Department of Defense, 1970-74 :Stanford Research Institute, 1971-75 :American Broadcast Co. News, 1978-79 | organization = | agent = | known_for = | notable_works = *“Diplomacy in the Near and Middle East” (Nostrand) *“The Middle East and North Africa in World Politics” (Yale) *“The Struggle for Palestine” (Norton, 1950) | style = | influences = | influenced =Martin Kramer, Lisa Anderson, Ann Mosely Lesch, Daniel C. Kurtzer, Ismail Khalidi, Rashid Khalidi, William Roger Louis | home_town = | salary = | net_worth = | height = | weight = | television = | title = | term = | predecessor = | successor = | party = | movement = | opponents = | boards = | religion = | denomination = | criminal_charge = | criminal_penalty = | criminal_status = | spouse = Miriam Freund (m.1946-2008) | partner = | children = *Barbara Aronson *Anne Rosenbloom | parents = S. Isaac (a rabbi) and Ida Hurewitz | relatives = | callsign = | awards = *Ford Foundation overseas travel grant, 1953-54 *Guggenheim fellowship, 1958-59 *Rockefeller Foundation grant, 1960-62 *American Philosophical Society grant, 1960-62 *D.Litt., Trinity College, 1962 *Center for Advanced Study in the Behavioral Sciences fellowship, 1962-63 *Council on Foreign Relations fellowship, 1965-66 *other fellowships and grants from :Social Science Research Council :American Council of Learned Societies | signature = | signature_alt = | signature_size = | module = | module2 = | module3 = | module4 = | module5 = | module6 = | website = | footnotes = Gale Biography In Context. | box_width = }} Jacob Coleman Hurewitz was born in Hartford, Connecticut, on November 11, 1914 and died on May 16, 2008. He was a professor emeritus in the political science department at Columbia University. Hurewitz, who graduated from Trinity College in Hartford, Connecticut, in 1936, then did his graduate work at Columbia, making what was then an unusual decision to concentrate on the Middle East. He worked for the Near East section of the Office of Strategic Services during World War II, then worked successively at the State Department, as a political adviser on Palestine to the President’s cabinet and for the United Nations secretariat. Professor Hurewitz began studying Middle Eastern politics in 1950, before the field had emerged as an academic discipline. From 1970 until 1984, Professor Hurewtiz was director of the Columbia university's Middle East Institute, when he retired. In 1972, Hurewitz established the Columbia University Seminar on the Middle East, which he continued to chair until he was nearly 90. His publications influenced many other historians. For example, William Roger Louis wrote in his book “The British Empire in the Middle East, 1945-1951” (Clarendon, 1984) that “''my views on Arab nationalism and Zionism, and on the United States and the Middle East, have been influenced by the sensitive and dead-on-the-mark observations of J. C. Hurewitz.” Professor Emeritus J.C. Hurewitz, 93, died on May 16, 2008, of pneumonia. The Hoover Institution Archives hold fourteen boxes of his papers. Books *''Soviet American Rivalry In The Middle East, New York Columbia Univ Press (1969), ASIN B0023XB3IA *''The Struggle for Palestine, ACLS Humanities'' E-Book (2008), ISBN 978-1-59740-465-5 *''Soviet-American Rivalry in the middle East'', Praeger for The Academy of Political Science (1972), ASIN B00128M7W8 *''Oil, the Arab-Israel Dispute, and the Industrial World, Columbia University'', Westview Press, ISBN 0-89158-043-3 *''Persian Gulf: After Iran's Revolution'', Foreign Policy Assn, ISBN 0-87124-054-8 *''Diplomacy in the Near and Middle East A Documentary Record: Volume 1, 1535 - 1914; Volume 2 1914 - 1956'', D. Van Nostrand Company Inc. (1956), ASIN B000TLT4ES *''The Middle East and North Africa in World Politics: A Documentary Record, Second Edition, Revised and Enlarged; Volume 2, British-French Supremacy, 1914–1945'', Yale University Press (1979), ISBN 978-0-300-02203-2 *''Middle East politics: The military dimension'', Westview Press (1982), ISBN 978-0-86531-546-4 *''Middle East Dilemmas'', Harper & Brothers (1953), ISBN 0-8462-1713-9 *''Changing military perspectives in the Middle East'', Rand Corp. (1970), ASIN B0006C9IIC *''The road to partition: The Palestine problem, 1936–1948'', Norton (1950), ASIN B0006ASFPQ References Category:1914 births Category:2008 deaths Category:Columbia University faculty Category:Trinity College (Connecticut) alumni Category:People of the Office of Strategic Services Category:Columbia University alumni Category:American military personnel of World War II Category:United States Army officers Category:People from Hartford, Connecticut Category:American orientalists Category:Deaths from pneumonia Category:Truman Administration personnel Category:United Nations people